Just An Average Day
by FireOfIce2000
Summary: First Story Ever! RR I own nothing but my own character and some apple pie...
1. Intro to Ashley Iyzfire

Dib was bored. Nothing strange or paranormal was happening lately and Zim seemed to have disappeared . All of a sudden, a blond haired girl busted through his window! "Hey Dib" said the girl who was shaking the glass off."Great,now Dad has to replace the window!""It Dib was bored. Nothing strange or paranormal was happening lately and Zim seemed to have disappeared . All of a sudden, a blond haired girl busted through his window! "Hey Dib" said the girl who was shaking the glass off."Great,now Dad has to replace the window!""It could've been worse,I could've been in Dragon Forme,replied the girl."True, but why didn't you use the door!" Ashley was the girl's name, she had silverish, ice-blue eyes and black,thick glasses. She had a cape just like Dib's and had a dark blue shirt with a lightning bolt. She also was a Dragon Switcher, mythical, alienish,creatures that lived on a planet called Dragonesia. Dib was on the line with her being his friend because she was an alien scum! But she was here to protect Earth, not destroy it." I like a little excitement" she smirked "and your father is a scientist, he could invent a Dragon Switcher proof window." She had two forms, one was a White skinned, black eyed, wyvern and her human form. "Well, he would also lock you up in his lab and experiment on you!" "Hey I just came to tell you that Zim is at the Food n' Stuff Supermarket and we need to get down there!"


	2. A Little Transition Scene

Ashley jumped out the already broken window and found a shopping cart. After dragging Dib from his supply hunting, Ashley dropped him in the cart and rushed down the street. Meanwhile at The Food n' Stuff Supermarket, Zim was holding a small box filled with mechanical parts. " When is Gir going to be back with the supplies, the Dib-filth will probably be here any minute now." The sliding doors opened with a whoosh and a green, silly-looking dog with cracked eggs on its head walked out. "MASTAH" shouted the dog as it leaped on Zim's head and shoved eggs into his wig. "GIR!" He shouted "I told you to buy chicken LEGS, not little round balls of DOOM!" But, Gir hardly noticed his master's complaints at all and continued to shove the eggs into Zim's already yolk covered wig. Racing down the street was a stray shopping cart , barely missing rear-view mirrors. Higher above the cart, in the clouds, was a white wyvern monitoring the cart's every movement. Luckily, she had put plenty of thought into this plan and was sure Dib wouldn't get hurt. Inside the cart, he was screaming his lungs out, waiting for the terrifying ride to end. Ashley smirked a dragon smile as they reached their destination...


	3. Attack!

The shopping cart rushed down the street, luckily dodging cars as Dib grasped the sides. Meanwhile, Ashley had landed behind the Supermarket and switched into her regular form and peeked around the corner. Zim was ranting about Gir's " shoving of the eggs into his wig" and was starting to head around the Supermarket too. "Wait for it.." Thought Ashley as a very familiar shopping cart was heading toward Zim. She was worried Dib's very loud screaming would alert Zim, she realized he had passed out from yelling his vocal cords out. Zim did turn around, but it was too late, a few seconds later he was lying on the gravel pavement. Ashley made her move, she grabbed the box out of Zim's hands,plopped it in the cart,switched into Dragon Form, picked up the cart, and flew away as quick as she could. Dib was now waking up, only to start screaming again when he realized how high up they were. "Ashley!?" He exclaimed, Ashley rolled her cat-like, blue eyes, he forgot she couldn't speak English in Dragon Forme. Soon they landed on top of the flat part of a mountain, it was also Ashley's top secret Earth base. She switched and pulled a remote out of her small, leather, backpack. She pressed a green button and the ground started to pull apart, revealing a hole and a small black, shadowy cat with white eyes. "Nero, make sure no one comes up here while I get things sorted out" Ashley said. "Of course Ashley, as long as you keep your promise." She rolled her eyes " I promise" "good" and the shadow cat slunk away. This promise was if he didn't kill anything all week, he would receive extra food at dinner. She looked over at the once again unconscious, Dib and laughed silently. As she pressed a blue button on the remote, she heard screaming in the distance.

A/N: Nice Cliffhanger here right? Yeah, I need to work on these chapters a bit, btw my viewers, very soon the sequel of this story is going to become a crossover. I'll give you one hint and its an easy one, the cake is lie. :3


	4. The Box

Ashley's eyes narrowed in the direction of the scream, up towards the sky. Then as abruptly as it started, it stopped so she shrugged it off and jumped down the hole with the shopping cart and the unconscious Dib. Meanwhile, Zim was brushing the gravel of his uniform while Gir was now throwing pieces of bread to a elderly couple as they scrambled to get away from the psychotic robot. " GIR" Zim yelled " we have a new mission, to find that Dragon Switcher scum and eliminate it." "Hmmmmmm" said Gir and blasted off in her direction of travel. Zim face palmed not knowing that really was were Ashley had went. Ashley switched and held the cart with her feet and spread out her clawed wings. A small, slider door opened and led into a small living room, kitchen and stairs. Switching back, she jumped into the room, holding onto the cart with super strength, and landed on her feet. Dib was starting to wake again and Ashley helped him out of the shopping cart onto his feet as well. "See? Didn't I tell you it would work?" Ashley said handing him the mysterious box and tried to take a peek inside. Dib held it back, "first I'm going to need your computer, then you can see the surprise. Ashley groaned but took him upstairs anyway, she passed her bedroom door and kept going down the hall. She finally got to a blue door and placed a key card inside a slot, the door opened to reveal a giant monitor that bore the words " PASSWORD NEEDED." Ashley made Dib close his eyes and typed the password, Iyzfire12, into the box below the words. The bold words changed into "WELCOME ASHLEY I" and she told Dib to open his eyes. He dug into the box and pulled out a SD card and handed it to Ashley, she plugged it into a small outlet and clicked the file folder that had popped up. As she looked at the first picture, her mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with shock.

A/N : Well, well , well , another cliffhanger I see, hope it didn't leave you guys in shock just like Ashley. For the next chapter, I will have a deadline, Nov. 28 and I will also have 2 things out that day, a new JAAD chapter and a Thanksgiving side story so until then, check out my other story for Portal :) ( BTW you don't have to)


End file.
